


a posteriori

by djchika



Series: cogito, ergo fuck [3]
Category: Gifted (Movie 2017), Political Animals
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Phone Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, and also a plot later on, but then they developed ~feelings, ngl the sex right now is pretty vanilla okay, shurg emoji, this was supposed to be a pwp series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: Things that Frank planned to accomplish during the winter break:1. Fix the leaky pipe in the downstairs bathroom2. Take Fred to the vet (fun)3. Take Mary to the dentist (even more fun)4. Make plans for the treehouse5. Finish the book gathering dust on his nightstandThings that Frank had not planned to accomplish during the winter break:1. Fall into bed with TJ Hammond





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as he crossed the threshold into Fergs, the tension in Frank’s shoulders started to unravel.

It had been a trying week. Made even more difficult by the fact that he had yet to stop dreaming about TJ. Between finals, grading, and Christmas only a couple of days away, he had hoped the stress would help distract him. Unfortunately, it only served to exacerbate his problem. Especially after the blatant way TJ had propositioned him.

The kid was  _ unbelievable _ . He was gorgeous, there was no denying that, but his level of confidence was both impressive and infuriating. It made Frank want to take him down a peg. High road be damned. Seeing as he couldn’t do that, he settled for the next best thing: Ferg’s on a Friday night.

“Semester done already?” Ferg asked by way of greeting when he sidled up to the bar.

Frank nodded and gave him a wry smile. “Barely three weeks before it starts back up again. You wouldn’t wanna switch jobs with me, would you?”

“Stay on your side of the bar, professor, and I’ll stay on mine.”

“Don’t let any of the dinosaurs in my department hear you. I’m but a lowly  _ assistant  _ professor.”

“No risk of that. Your kind’s too good for my bar.”

“They’re missing out.” It was true that most of Ferg’s patrons skewed towards blue-collar workers and the occasional townie, but it was definitely part of the appeal. There was nothing pretentious or elitist about it.

“Eh, don’t matter. You guys all teach Greek to me. Can’t tell one from the other.” He took a cold bottle of beer and handed it to Frank. “Here, on the house. Dave’s by the old pool table. Says he’s finally gonna win his money back.”

Frank thanked him and made his way to the nook at the back of the bar where one of the regulars was already waiting, pool cue in hand.

Within an hour, Frank had finished his first bottle, was halfway through another, and was a hundred dollars richer. It was shaping up to be a good night.

“Tough luck, man.”

“I’ll get you next week, smarty pants.”

“Always ready to take your money,” he called out as Dave walked away.

He almost felt sorry for the guy, but Dave seemed to have deep pockets. The kind that didn’t mind losing to Frank every week.

Frank racked up the balls for the next player. It was early, but hanging out by the bar was always a good place to strike up a conversation. Classes were over. Mary was at Roberta’s. And he had every intention of bringing someone home. Preferably someone who  _ didn’t  _ have messy brown hair and steel blue eyes.

“Didn’t peg you for a pool shark.”

Almost immediately, his heart started thudding in his chest, warmth spreading low in his abdomen. The world seemed decided on fucking  _ him  _ over because the owner of aforementioned brown hair and blue eyes was suddenly a room’s length away.

TJ stood underneath the arch that separated the pool area from the rest of the bar, a cigarette dangling from his fingers. His unbuttoned grey henley and dark leather jacket only served to bring all of teenage Frank’s fantasies of James fucking Dean to life (or  _ fucking _ James Dean. Either was accurate).

“Chess seems more like your pace. Although that shirt says mini-golf,” TJ teased, tilting his head as if assessing him. It bared the long column of his throat, drawing Frank’s eyes to the expanse of skin.

The way his mouth watered was so painfully Pavlovian it was humiliating.

“What are you doing here?” Frank winced at his brusque tone. “I meant, this isn’t a usual student hang out.”

“My bodyguards mentioned it. Thought I’d try something new.” TJ moved closer so that they were on the same side, stopping only when he was a couple of feet away to lean against the pool table. “Bumping into you was just fate I guess.”

Frank forced a polite smile on his face. “Well, I hope you have a good trip back home,” he said, eager to get some space between the two of them. Anything to hide the way his skin overheated at TJ’s proximity.

“Oh, I’m sticking around. Primaries and caucuses are starting next month. Better the media focus on the good twin for a while.”

“You’re spending the break here?” The nonchalant way TJ said it made Frank forget he was supposed to be ending the conversation. Christmas wasn’t his favorite holiday, but what kind of parents let their kid be alone on Christmas?

“No need to look offended on my behalf. It was my idea. Told them I could find ways to keep busy. Get  _ inspired  _ to make sure I graduate next semester.”

TJ’s lips quirked into a small smile before wrapping around the cigarette filter. He took a drag, waiting a beat before slowly releasing the smoke into the air. The acrid smell of the cigarette mixed with TJ’s light cologne enveloped them.

Frank inhaled almost reflexively. He didn’t smoke, didn’t like how the smell clung to him for days, but right at that moment it knocked him on his ass with how strongly he associated it with TJ.

“Keep up the good work you’ve been putting in and I’m sure you’ll be out of here in no time.”

”Helps that we had a good instructor.” TJ put out his cigarette on a nearby ashtray dislodging a lock of hair that fell across his forehead. Frank itched to brush it away.

“Thank you. It was nice having you in my class.”

“Since I’m not in your class anymore does that mean I can call you Frank?”

“Mr. Adler would still be more appropriate.”

Grey-blue eyes twinkled even in the low light. “Wasn’t really planning on being appropriate.”

“TJ—”

“How about a bet? If you win, I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll never bother you again. If I win, well, I have my own apartment. No roommates. And my bodyguards know to stay out.” TJ’s long fingers wrapped around the neck of Frank’s beer. He raised it to his lips, and took a long, slow sip. “What do you say?”

The smug look in TJ’s eyes sparked something inside Frank. A primal need to challenge the notion that the younger man had the upper hand.

Despite the warning bells screaming in his head, he plucked the bottle from TJ’s hands keeping eye contact as he slowly licked his lips, inching closer so that TJ had to tilt his head to look up at him from where he was sitting on the edge of the table.

Hungry eyes roved over Frank’s body, burning a hot trail over his skin. Frank brought the bottle to his lips, downing its contents then handed the bottle back to TJ.

Leaning close, he said. “I’ll see you in school.”

Then he turned his back on him and headed straight for the bar.

Frank waited for the satisfaction that came with having the last word, but he hadn’t missed the way TJ’s eyes flashed with disappointment. It pulled at a different emotion inside of him. A protective instinct that demanded he never see that look on TJ’s face again.

The thing was,  _ technically _ Frank wasn’t doing anything wrong. It was frowned upon, sure, but the handbook didn’t specify that professors couldn’t go out with students. Just not ones who were in their class or they were mentoring. As of that afternoon when he pressed send on his class’ grades, TJ Hammond was no longer one of his.

It didn’t change the fact that TJ was the son of the Governor of North Carolina, someone who was running for President at that, which came with it a mess of complications Frank didn’t have the time or the energy to unravel.

Not that any of that was TJ’s fault.

Frank rubbed at the bridge of his nose, one hand gripping his waist. It was just a game of pool. Even with the rules TJ set, it didn’t have to mean anything. One game and the could both be on their way.

To hell with it.

He motioned for two beers, breathed in deeply and made his way back to TJ.

A part of him knew that if he was rationalizing his poor decisions then Frank was way more in over his head than he thought, but the sight of TJ, head bent and staring at the floor in a deeply vulnerable position, squeezed at his chest and solidified his resolve.

TJ didn’t seem to notice his footsteps, but he turned around when Frank placed the bottles on the table. The dejected look on his face morphed into one of pleased surprise.

“8-ball. One game.” Frank said, raising a finger. “Your break.”

Grinning, TJ gave him lascivious wink. “Figured you’d wanna watch me bend over a table.”

“Shut up and break.”

-

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a Christmas that didn’t include some sort of press pool,” TJ said as he lined up his next shot. They were one for one with five balls left. Two for each of them and the 8-ball.

Frank watched TJ chew his lips as he considered his shot. The evening was proving to be a slow kind of torture. Frustrated arousal twisted inside him, winding tightly like a coil about to spring.

He took a drink from his beer, relishing in the cool liquid sliding down his throat then said, “Christmas when I was younger usually involved a lot of strangers.”

“Politics or business?”

“Academics,” Frank clarified. “My mother was the dean. Acted like she was the queen instead.”

“Sounds like she would have made a great politician.”

“Jesus, no. I don’t think Evelyn should ever be given that much power.”

“You call your mother by her first name?” TJ turned his head towards Frank, eyebrows raised.

Frank paused, unsure how much he should divulge about his private life. He belatedly realized that they’d been talking for awhile and it was the first time he had stopped to think about it. It was oddly easy to put his guard down around TJ. Almost like they were old friends. Instead of whatever you called their relationship now that they were no longer teacher and student.

“My mother had her whole life planned from when she was five,” he admitted when TJ continued looking at him expectantly. “Don’t think kids were ever part of that. Never really knew what to do with me and my sister. She was the one who insisted we call her Evelyn. Or mother if we really had to.”

“You have a sister?” TJ asked, finally taking his shot and sinking it.

“Um, yeah. Had.”

Grimacing, TJ straightened and scrubbed a hand through his hair making the back stick up a little. “Fuck. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up.”

“No, it’s fi— it, it happened. She and her husband were in a car accident. Got them both. It was a miracle Mary survived.”

“Mary?”

“My niece. She’s eight. Lived with me since.”

TJ settled one end of his stick on his shoe and wrapped both hands on the other end. “You have a kid. Aren’t you full of surprises.”

“Not that you’ll ever know half of it,” Frank said, trying to lighten the sudden serious mood.

Laughing lightly, TJ winked and said, “Adds to your mystery.”

It was cheesy as hell. How Frank found even  _ that  _ charming, he’ll never know.

TJ leaned over the table, setting up his next shot. Frank couldn’t help but appreciate the view. His pants were practically painted on, cupping the globes of his ass and leaving very little to the imagination. And he would know. He had imagined a lot when it came to TJ.

The balls clattered across the table and TJ winced when his ball hit the edge of the pocket and didn’t go in. “If you make the game two out of three I’ll tell you  _ my  _ sob story.”

“Googling you would accomplish the same thing.”

“But you’d miss my adorable little anecdotes.”

“You can tell me after you lose,” Frank said, throwing him a cocky smirk.

Rolling his eyes, TJ motioned towards the table as if to tell Frank to go ahead and take his shot.

Frank bent over the table concentrating on getting the 7-ball into the right corner pocket. He pulled back on his cue stick—

“Did I mention how good your ass looks in those jeans?” TJ suddenly asked, his voice a near purr.

—and overshot his mark by a good five inches.

He glared at TJ, who raised in his hands in mock surrender. “I was just making conversation. Didn’t know there was a rule against that.”

Frank ignored the heated way TJ was still looking at him and the way his skin was tingling in response. “I take back anything positive I’ve said about you. You’re a brat.”

“Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?”

All the reasons he had for keeping his distance faded into the background with TJ’s challenging smirk. He waited until TJ was about to take his shot before pitching his voice low and saying, “I’ve been told I’m pretty good with a ruler.

“ _ Godfuckingdamn _ ,” TJ swore when the stick hit the cue ball too hard, sending it flying over the table. “You do not play fair, old man.”

Smug, Frank picked up the ball and dropped it on the felt. “Does that mean I win?”

“No way I’m forfeiting to a cheater.”

“You started it,” Frank rebutted, knowing how utterly childish it sounded.

Any attempt at good sportsmanship dissolved after that. They took their turns, distracting the other best they could. Each comment more indecent than the last. Frank had to grit his teeth when TJ started playing with an ice cube, making a show of swirling his tongue, cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

He didn’t know if he wanted the game to end or if he wanted to let it go on forever.

Out of sheer luck, Frank managed to tuck away the rest of his balls until he only needed to sink the 8-ball to win.

TJ moved closer, not enough that they were touching, but close enough that Frank swore he could feel his body heat radiating through his clothes.

“You want to give me some room?” Frank asked, gruffer than he intended.

His tone didn’t seem to hamper TJ, who moved no more than a step away. “Just wanna make sure you don’t cheat. Otherwise I’d need to ask for a rematch.”

There was absolutely no subtlety in the way TJ stretched his arms over his head, giving Frank a close-up of tan skin and tight abs. A smirk bloomed on his face when he saw Frank looking.

“Brat,” Frank muttered. He breathed evenly despite the way his pulse was racing. One more and he was done. One more and he would never have to think about goddamned TJ Hammond again.

Frank lined up his shot and hit the ball across the table.

Then, without even checking to see if it had gone in, he straightened, knotted his fists in TJ’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Nothing about the kiss was elegant. Frank’s lips landed off-center, TJ’s teeth bumping against them and making him hiss. It was uncoordinated and sloppy but,  _ fuck _ , it was perfect. Weeks of pent up frustration had boiled over and was consuming him whole.

They parted for a second to breathe, but just as quickly, TJ’s lips were on his again. As if he was afraid to give Frank even a moment to second-guess what they were doing.

Frank was drowning. He wanted to fuck his tongue into TJ’s mouth. Run his lips over every inch of his skin, map out every spot that could elicit a whimper or a moan. A pandora’s box of need had been unleashed and it overrode the sirens in Frank’s head.

A shout of laughter from faraway reminded Frank that they were still in public.

“Stop, stop,” he said, pulling away. His hands stayed on TJ’s shoulders, not yet willing to deprive himself of the need to touch.

The exasperation in TJ’s face was almost comical. “Seriously? You’re going to stop  _ now _ ?”

Frank shook his head indicating he just needed a second to breathe, but TJ seemed to take it as a sign of protest. He immediately plastered himself against Frank, his mouth found the side of his neck, sucking at the pulse point and scraping his teeth against the stubble on Frank’s cheek.

Gasping at the onslaught, all Frank could do was give in. He was already half-hard, his cock starting to strain against his jeans. TJ’s heavy breath against his skin wasn’t helping matters any.

TJ’s lips found their way back to his, pressing against him tighter and pulling a deep groan from Frank. Finally, he pulled away, breathing heavily. He was so close Frank could still make out the faint freckles that peppered the top of his cheeks. 

“If you really want to stop...”

“You’re going to get me in so much trouble.”

It was a clear surrender and the smile TJ gave him was wide and infectious. “Your place or mine?”

-

Frank unlocked the front door, pushing TJ in as they continued kissing. He wasn’t entirely sure how they had gotten his truck from Ferg’s to his driveway, but they were finally alone and at that moment it was all Frank cared about.

Even the part of him that had been screaming that this was a bad idea had quieted down to a half-hearted nagging.

TJ crowded him against the wall, nimble fingers working open Frank’s shirt buttons. He had lost his jacket in the truck and the soft, thin material of his henley rubbed against Frank’s chest as they kissed.

Cupping the back of TJ’s head with one hand and laying the other on the small of his back, Frank pulled him closer, groaning when their crotches ground together. It sent bolts of electricity licking up his spine feeding the greedy creature under his skin who was clamoring for more.

They fumbled their way up the stairs. Their mouths never apart for longer than to make sure they didn’t break their necks falling down.

“Next one,” Frank mumbled against TJ’s lips when he tried to open the hallway bathroom door.

Finally finding the right room, TJ pushed him back towards the bed until Frank was sitting with his knees spread. He stared at Frank before letting out a soft laugh. “I can’t take you seriously in that shirt.”

Frank looked down at the light blue button down he was wearing. It was printed with coconut trees in gradient orange and yellow. “Don’t you have something better to do with your mouth than criticize my fashion choices?”

“Bet it’ll look a hundred times better on the floor anyway.”

“You know what, you take off your clothes and I’ll take off mine.”

He shrugged off his shirt and made short work off the rest of his clothes as TJ did the same. The sight of TJ standing naked in his room had Frank’s spinning with a false sense of deja vu.

“You’re looking at me funny.”

“Just wondering what you were waiting for,” Frank obfuscated.

A wicked grin, almost like a challenge, flashed on TJ’s face. He pushed at Frank’s shoulder so that Frank was half lying on the bed then sank down to his knees. Blunt nails scratched on the skin of his thighs making Frank’s hips jerk off the bed.

His cock bobbed against his abdomen, the slit already leaking beads of precome. TJ’s gazed at it hungrily. His tongue flicked out, shiny and wet. “Any chance you’ll let me blow you without a condom?”

“Do I need to give you a lecture on safe sex?” Frank asked, the end of his question coming out in a gasp when TJ sucked hard on the skin of his hip.

TJ eased off after a couple of seconds, licking soothingly at the dark, red mark. “Depends, will there be a demonstration?”

“Maybe next time. We’ll use diagrams.”

“Next time?” TJ asked, one eyebrow raised.

Ignoring the question entirely, Frank pulled him up for a kiss. He slid his tongue into TJ’s mouth, tasting cigarettes and beer and an underlying sweetness that overwhelmed his senses. His fingers gripped TJ’s ass, rolling his hips so that their cocks slid against each other.

A low moan vibrated through TJ, the sound making Frank’s cock throb. Nothing could prepare himself for the way TJ’s lashes swept across his cheeks or the way his irises darkened until they was more grey than blue.

TJ kept his eyes trained on Frank’s as they both chased after the delicious friction. It was so fucking good, so goddamn perfect. A small, quiet voice inside him thanked whoever drafted the university’s handbook.

In that moment he was happy forgetting about everything else.

A particularly hard thrust had the undersides of their cocks aligning perfectly, and Frank had to grip at TJ’s hip to stop things from ending prematurely.

“Condoms?” TJ asked, seeming to understand what Frank was doing and easing off him. The movement still had his thigh sliding against the heavy, wet tip of Frank’s cock.

“Top —  _ fuck  _ — drawer.”

While TJ fumbled around his nightstand. Frank took the opportunity to pull himself up on the bed, propping himself up on the pillows against the backboard. A thing of lube was tossed on his chest quickly followed by TJ straddling him.

“I’d say I’m sorry for assuming, but I really need you inside me,” TJ said, tearing open the foil packet and rolling the condom on Frank.

“And if I said no?”

“I’ll ask really, really nicely.” TJ grabbed the lube, coating Frank’s fingers liberally and guiding them between his legs. He grabbed the headboard with both hands so that he was hovering just above Frank. “Now, open me up so you can fuck me.”

He teased at TJ’s entrance with one finger, enjoying the way the puckered skin felt against his fingertips before slowly, slowly easing in.

TJ squirmed above him, pupils blown with lust. “You can go faster.”

Shaking his head, Frank stilled TJ’s hips with his other hand. He took his time, eating up the way TJ gasped desperately for more. Once he was all the way in, Frank twisted his finger at an angle, pressing deep until TJ threw his head back in a keening whine.

“C’mon, c’mon…” TJ coaxed, trying to move his hips again.

“I’ve been dreaming of you for weeks. You can wait a couple minutes.”

“Wha— what did you say?” He blinked hazily, like his focus was vacillating between Frank’s words and the finger stroking against his prostate.

“I’ve been dreaming about you,” Frank admitted, as he worked the same spot again and again. “Dreamt about sucking you, licking you open, fucking you on my desk.” Frank’s head was spinning, his cock twitching with every confession. “Your eyes, your mouth. How loud you’d get with my dick inside you.”

“Holy hell,” TJ’s own cock was leaking, leaving shiny trails of pre-come on Frank’s belly. “Why the fuck did we wait this long?”

“Student,” Frank reminded him which got him an eye-roll. He retaliated by pushing in a second finger, wrenching a loud, filthy moan from TJ.

“You do not play fair,” TJ gasped.

He pumped his fingers in and out until he had TJ scrabbling and clutching at him. “Please… I need…  _ please  _ .”

“You’ll take what I give you,” he whispered into TJ’s ear.

A shudder went through the other man, his mouth falling open slightly in surprise. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

Once TJ was reduced to whimpering desperately Frank carefully withdrew his fingers and aligned his cock so that the tip was barely teasing TJ’s hungry, gaping hole.

“Let me, please. Just... I want to…” TJ gasped against Frank’s mouth.

“Yes, TJ, okay... Yes...”

Chest still heaving, TJ raised himself to his knees, wrapping his fingers around the base of Frank’s cock and lowering himself slowly onto it.

Stars exploded behind Frank’s eyelids. Even through the condom, he could feel the slow drag against his cock as TJ’s muscles stretched around him. He barely had the time to adjust to the feeling when TJ suddenly bore down, taking Frank to the hilt.

They both groaned in unison. A look of utter bliss spread on TJ’s face, his mouth going lax. Frank cradled TJ’s face in both hands, smashing their lips together in a feverish kiss. Breaking apart, but still keeping their foreheads pressed together, Frank had a close up of every minute expression on TJ’s face as he fucked himself on Frank’s cock.

An explosion of warmth had lodged itself in Frank’s chest, a feeling he refused to examine further at that moment.

“Shit,” TJ whispered, breath ghosting against Frank’s lips. He nuzzled his nose against the scruff on Frank’s jaw. “I really need you to give me beard burn sometime.”

Frank groaned at the image. His hands moved to TJ’s thighs. Imagined them wrapped around his head as he sucked TJ’s cock into his mouth. Frank’s thumbs swept the more sensitive skin of TJ’s inner thighs, their calloused pads a faint imitation of what his beard could do.

“Oh god, you’re thinking about it aren’t you?

Instead of answering, he moved his hands to TJ’s hips, holding him in place. Gripping TJ tight, he fucked upward fast and rough making TJ cry out and arch his back.

Sweat beaded his forehead, trickling down the side of his face. Frank knew his fingers were probably digging painfully into TJ’s skin, but TJ didn’t seem to care. He was lost in the throes of pleasure, quickly unravelling in the same way Frank was.

Desperately ignoring the building pressure in his balls, Frank stroked a hand over TJ’s cock. The tip was practically dripping, making it easy for Frank to slide his hand up and down the length.

“Oh fuck!” TJ cried out, breathing hard and looking absolutely wrecked. “Fuck,… Don’t stop, please... God…” He arched his neck, biting his bottom lip and trapping his moans in his throat.

Frank pumped his fist over TJ’s cock quicker until TJ was chanting  _ yes, yes, yes,  _ begging and pleading. He squeezed his eyes shut, his breath catching as his own building orgasm licked inside him. Breathy moans escaped him with every thrust. Weeks and weeks of pent-up heat and desire was coming at him in a cresting wave.

Around him, he could feel TJ’s muscles spasming with the beginnings of his orgasm. A loud, keening cry wrenched from his lips, “Frank, there, yes, yes, Frank… Yes!” His body jerked, muscles contracting around Frank’s cock as thick ropes of come, painted both their chests hot and wet.

It was his name spilling from TJ’s lips that pushed Frank over the edge. He stilled, buried deep in TJ as his orgasm rushed through him sending him careening over the peak and free-fall into white hot bliss.

Still panting, he pulled TJ to him, licking into his mouth and making him moan until they had to break apart to breathe.

“Holy shit,” TJ gasped against Frank’s neck, drawing a chuckle from him.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“ _ Definitely  _ a fucking compliment.”

TJ raised himself off Frank gingerly, then flopped down on the bed beside him. Frank quickly took care of the condom then lay down next to TJ and pulled him in for another kiss. This time it was slower, gentler. Almost lazy with the leisurely way Frank was exploring the inside of TJ’s mouth.

Mischief sparked in TJ’s eyes when they pulled apart. “So was cuddling involved In your dirty little fantasies?”

“It involved a lot less back talk.” Frank tangled his hands in TJ’s hair, kissing him again slow and languid. TJ practically melted into him, soft pleased sounds vibrating in his throat.

“How about you promise to do that some more and I’ll do my best to shut u-”

Frank surged up, kissing TJ so long and deep and fervent that it left them both breathless. 

Still a little glassy eyed, TJ lifted the corner of his mouth up in a smile. "Yeah, that'll work."

It was a long time before either of them said anything after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft, morning light filtered in through the open windows, filling the room and turning it golden. A loud grumbling groan erupted from Frank’s chest.

Whoever thought windows were a good idea deserved about fifty years in jail. Minimum. He rolled over, sleep pulling at the edges of his consciousness. He would have let himself sink into but the sudden and persistent sound of his phone vibrating refused to be ignored.

Snatching his phone from his nightstand, he growled out a hello, hoping that whoever it was would take a hint.

“Good morning!”

Frank winced as the bubbly voice on the other line. “Bonnie? What time is it?”

“Exactly early enough for you to get up and take me to lunch. We have a new place to try remember?”

He grunted in response, still not entirely awake. If Bonnie expected him to act in any way human before he had his morning cup, she was shit out of luck. Frank shifted in the bed, groping for his boxers, the sheets rustling loudly as he did.

Bonnie gasped theatrically, her voice dropping to a whisper. “Oh my god, did you bring someone home last night? Are they still there?”

Definitely not caffeinated enough to talk about  _ that _ . “No, look, give me twenty minutes. I’ll see you there.”

He ended the call and pressed his face deeper into his pillow, the creases on his forehead smoothing out at the lingering smell of cigarettes and expensive cologne.

TJ had left just after dawn, had slipped out with a kiss goodbye that still had Frank’s toes curling. Anyone else and Frank wouldn’t have thought twice about calling him. Would have invited him for another drink or even dinner, but TJ wasn’t just anyone else. 

Frank pulled himself up, resolutely ignoring the piece of paper with TJ’s number on his nightstand. He needed to keep TJ out of his mind for now. Regardless of how much he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

-

“Table for one?”

“I’m with her,” Frank replied, removing his sunglasses and using it to point at Bonnie who was waving enthusiastically from her seat.

The Oaks was a newly opened restaurant whose main clientele were either rich, old, white retirees or obnoxious yacht owners. It was the kind of restaurant Bonnie liked to drag him to because while they were both lowly assistant professors, she was an assistant professor with a trust fund.

“I ordered for us,” Bonnie said as he sat down. “Also, it is  _ annoying _ how you can look that good. The way you sounded on the phone, you were obviously hungover.”

“Not hungover.”

“Sex-tired?” she asked in a loud whisper, pretending to be scandalized. Like she hadn’t seen him the same way multiple times, hadn’t been the cause of it at one time or another.

“You missed the brunch window for gossip. Lunch is for civilized conversation.”

Bonnie was no doubt about to tell him that there was no such a thing when their food arrived. Frank frowned at her salad and obviously alcoholic drink.

“Why do you insist on trying new places if you’re going to eat the same thing?”

“I’m a Jewish woman raised in the Hamptons. You try not having body issues.”

Frank shook his head then took a few bites of his admittedly delicious meal. Bonnie knew him well. Once upon a time he had considered dating her instead of their sporadic hookups but somewhere along the way they had stopped sleeping together and had become best friends instead.

Sometimes, when his dating life was particularly messy, he half-heartedly wished he had started a relationship with her instead. Like now, for example.

He slipped a hand in his pocket, his hand wrapping around the piece of paper he had grabbed off his nightstand before leaving. Folding and unfolding the edges before finally deciding it was best to bite the bullet. “Have you ever slept with a student?”

“No!” Bonnie’s large eyes grew even wider. She paused, placed both her hands on the table and then leaned in. “Okay once. Twice. The third one didn’t count. Don’t ask,” she added, waving her hands around as if to make him forget what she said. Frank was pretty sure he was going to hear the story sometime anyway. "Is that why you’re all sex-tired? You were with a student? Please tell me you didn’t break any laws.”

Frank raised both eyebrows at her. He knew it wasn’t a serious question, but he wasn’t  _ that _ stupid.

“I’m just saying, my dad’s a good lawyer. So who was it?”

He hesitated, poking at the food on his plate. TJ’s name was stuck in his throat, like a birthday wish that wouldn’t come true if said out loud. Which was ridiculous considering they had already slept together. It wasn’t like he was expecting anything else. He wasn’t sure why he even brought it up.

“Nobody. It was a one night thing,” Frank said, dismissing the topic.

“Uh-huh. Piece of advice, Mr. Adler? Don’t overthink it. You tend to get caught up in that gorgeous head of yours and ruin a good thing,” Bonnie placed a hand on his. “It’s rarely as complicated as you think.”

Frank chuckled. “Thank you, Ms. Stevenson. I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

“You should. You deserve good things. And anyone who makes you look  _ that _ sex-tired deserves an encore.”

He let her steer the subject to other things, but his hand was still wrapped around the piece of paper in his pocket and thought that maybe, maybe she had a point.

-

TJ stared at the contents of his refrigerator, wrinkling his nose at his food options as Doug prattled on in the background. He needed to drop by the grocery in the morning if he wanted something to eat that wasn’t take out.

“Does anything even happen there when everyone’s out of town?”

“It’s Florida, not the boonies.” TJ grabbed a bottle of water and cracked it open as he walked back into view of his laptop. On the Skype window Doug was wrapping last minute presents as he talked. “I’m sure somewhere  _ someone _ will be throwing a party.”

He wasn’t lying. Parties had been part of his original holiday agenda, but he knew if he went to out and didn’t see a certain Philosophy professor, anyone he went home with would be a pale comparison.

When he first started fixating on Frank, it had been a stupid crush. There was no denying he was hot as sin, half of the student body wanted to fuck him, but TJ didn’t think he would actually get to do it. Regardless of how brazenly he had expressed his interest.

Professors like Frank weren’t supposed to have sex with their students — wasn’t supposed to have amazing mind-numbing sex that lived up to every fucking student-teacher fantasy — and yet he had done so with TJ and more.

TJ wondered how he could make it happen again and how soon.

“I’m just saying, man, you still have time to get a flight home,” Doug continued, unaware that TJ hadn’t been listening.

“And I told you, Dad’s campaign would be better off without me messing things up.”

“It is not your fault—”

“No, but you know they’re not going to let up,” TJ reminded him. 

With a sigh, Doug conceded his point. “Grandma says drinking eggnog isn’t the same without you.”

Heaven help him. His family was downright nuts but they were also a bunch of saps. “Tell her to lay off the eggnog. Mom’ll appreciate it.”

“Oh jesus, did I tell you? Mom and grandma—”

TJ made himself comfortable on his bed as Doug launched into his story. It was a lot more fun to hear about family drama when you were a couple states away and safe from any fallout. He loved his family, but to keep his sanity, it helped to love them from afar.

Somewhere between his mom attempting (and failing) to cook dinner and his grandma singing a loud and inappropriate rendition of La Vie En Rose, TJ’s phone vibrated with a message from an unknown number.

_ You left your jacket in my truck. _

Frank.

A thrill went up his spine as he reread the message. He hadn’t forgotten his jacket on purpose, but he sure as hell had been hoping Frank would use it as an excuse to contact him. 

Within a second a new message arrived: _ I could drop it off at Ferg’s. Friday night? _

TJ grinned. Guess he didn’t need to make much of an effort after all.

_ Friday sounds good,  _ he sent. Then smirking to himself, added, _ I’ll have to think of other ways to keep warm until then. _

_ Yeah, like what? _

TJ almost dropped his phone in surprise. He expected Frank to ignore his innuendo, not run with it. Did old people know how to sext? Only one way to find out.

He realized belatedly that his brother was still talking. “Hey, Dougie, I need to go.” Without waiting for a response, TJ closed the laptop lid with his socked foot, his fingers already tying out a reply.

_ Easy to keep warm when I think of you. The way you fucked me. Your fingers tight around my cock. How I still want to swallow you down, let you shove your cock all the way down my throat until my eyes watered. Your hands would be buried in my hair, forcing me to keep still as you fucked my mouth. You’d make me do whatever you wanted. And I’d let you. _

There was a round of appearing and disappearing dots and then suddenly TJ’s phone was ringing.

“You’re a menace,” Frank said, his voice gravel rough. The sound went straight to TJ’s cock, its length swelling against his soft pajamas.

“You’re the one who started it.”

Frank huffed a laugh. “What if I was honestly asking if you had another jacket?”

“Were you?”

“No.”

“Good, because I’m not sure there’s a way to walk this back.” TJ laughed. “Probably jacked myself off either way.”

The line fell silent and TJ wondered if he had crossed whatever imaginary line he’d been toeing when Frank said,“You said you’d let me do what I want. Did you mean it?”

“Yes,” he answered, a little breathless.

“Touch yourself. Slow.”

TJ had never lost his clothes faster, his fingers immediately going to his cock and doing as instructed, slipping them against his length just so.

“You drive me crazy, you know that? Maybe I’d return the favor, make you wait. Take you out, tease you all night until you’re hard in your pants. Until you’re squirming with how much you wanted to come. Then when we get home, I’d leave you on my bed, naked and shivering with anticipation. Then I’d explore every inch of your skin with my tongue. Wrap my mouth around your nipple, sucking and biting.”

His hand followed the path Frank’s words were leading him. With one hand still stroking his cock, he ran his fingers over his nipples, working them over until he was groaning.

“ _ Fucking Christ _ ,” TJ gasped into the phone. “Who knew you’d be great at this?”

Frank chuckled and somehow even that was unbelievably hot. “I told you. Lots of things you don’t know about me. Like how patient I can be.” There was a slight hitch in Frank’s breath and TJ could picture him on his bed, his large hands, wrapped around himself. “How long I can keep sucking and nibbling at your nipples until you’re squirming underneath me. Until every flick of my tongue feels like a direct line to your leaking cock.”

“Really, really good at this,” TJ babbled as his mind filled with the scene Frank was describing. 

“And then when I finally move lower, I’d lick a long, wet stripe on the underside of your cock. Sucking just on the tip and then eventually taking you deeper. Swallow you down until you can feel the squeeze of my throat around you. And then I’d do it again.”

TJ moved his hand faster, moaning as pre-come spilled out of the tip of his cock, leaving wet messy trails. He imagined Frank between his legs, his pale skin flushed as he bobbed his head, the rough bristles of his beard rubbing against TJ’s thighs and leaving marks he’d feel for days.

“The whole time you wouldn’t even be allowed to touch me. I wouldn’t need to bind your hands, you’d hold still just because I said so. You’d be so good for me, TJ. So fucking good.”

The praise shot through him, pleasure sparking through his nerves and  _ fuck _ that was something he didn’t know about himself.

“Yes,” TJ rasped, his voice rough against his throat as he gripped his cock tighter. “Good for you. Just for you.”

Frank’s breath was coming out in short gasps against his ear. He strained to hear the sound of Frank touching himself, the slick sound of skin on skin as he fucked into his hand. TJ canted his hips upwards, doing the same thing. He whined into the phone, the pressure of his building orgasm pooling low in his balls. It felt so good, but it was Frank’s voice that was taking TJ to the edge.

“You’d be wrecked, a gorgeous mess of my doing,” Frank breathed out, soft  _ ah, ah, ah _ sounds and TJ knew he was also getting close. “I’d press you down into the bed, force you to keep still as I fucked you with my mouth. My fingers leaving bruises on your hips that will remind you of how my mouth felt wet and hot around you. Of how desperate you were to come.”

“God, Frank, please,” he begged as his hips jerked uncontrollably. “Please… I’m so close… please.”

“You’d come for me? Just for me?”

“Yes, god.. Yes...” TJ choked on a moan. He was going to come, but he needed Frank to say it. Needed Frank voice telling he could come. “Please...”

“Come for me.”

TJ groaned as his hand moved faster and faster. He watched the tip of his cock spurt liquid as he fucked into his tight fist, thought about how much he wanted it to be Frank, his hand, his mouth, his ass. Anything. He felt his balls draw up tight, a broken whine escaping him as he felt his abs contract.

“Ah… fuck… yes… Frank!”

He thrust into his hand once, twice and then he was coming hard. His hips coming off the mattress, pressing his shoulders and head back against his pillow with the force of it. Pulse after pulse of come shot across his stomach, and from the other end of the line he could hear Frank groaning his name and knew that Frank was coming as well.

Quiet settled as they both caught their breaths.

“So, Friday night?” TJ asked, because he was a little shit even when his brain was post-orgasm mush. He grimaced at the mess on his stomach, grabbing his shirt to wipe himself clean. A part of him wanted to take a shower, but the still boneless part of him insisted he turn himself into a blanket burrito instead.

In his ear Frank laughed, low and breathy. “Sure you can wait that long?” 

“How do you feel about inappropriate texts during inappropriate moments?”

“Not like anything about this isn’t inappropriate.” Frank’s voice was dry as the dessert. It pulled a smile from TJ’s face as he snuggled deeper into his bed.

“Is that a yes?”

A soft sound of shifting sheets drifted over the phone and TJ could almost see Frank nestled against his pillows, his blanket pulled up to his chest.

“That’s my passive-aggressive way of saying I knew I was in trouble the moment I laid eyes on you.” 

“That’s what the T in my name stands for.”

“Really? That was horrible.” Frank said, not even indulging him with a courtesy laugh.

“I get away with it since I have a great personality, a delectable ass and my dad’s the DNC’s Presidential frontrunner.”

“The personality thing’s debatable.” A soft sound of shifting sheets drifted over the phone and TJ could almost see Frank nestled against his pillows, his blanket pulled up to his chest. “You’re seriously not going home for Christmas?”

“Yeah. Not like I’m Little Orphan Annie or anything. I just didn’t want to deal with that right now.”

There was a pause. TJ’s eyelids were growing heavier and he assumed Frank’s were too. He prepared to mumble a goodbye when Frank said, “You should come over for dinner.”

“What?” TJ blinked a couple of times. Either he had fallen asleep and started dreaming without noticing or Frank just invited him over for Christmas.

“You know— I just—” Frank cleared his throat. “If you don’t have any plans, you should have dinner with us. It’s just me, Mary and our friend Roberta. Easy enough to set up another plate.”

“Somehow this feels more inappropriate than you sleeping with me,” he said, honestly. It was one thing to be fucking your professor. It was another to be going around having  _ Christmas dinner  _ with him. 

“Go big or go home right? Plus then you wouldn’t be parted from your jacket for too long.”

TJ chewed on his bottom lip. A fluttering started in his chest which he clamped down on fast. He was alone for Christmas and Frank was the kind of good guy who’d offer his home and mean it. He’d do it for anyone.

“I don’t know. Was kind of looking forward to Ferg’s. If I had my stuff, you wouldn’t have a reason to go anymore.”

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

“You want me to bring anything?” TJ said, finally. Not like he had other plans.

“Just you,” Frank said, softly. He was probably just falling asleep, but it still had TJ pressing down on his sternum with one hand, willing the sudden ache to go away. Frank yawned. “Oh and we eat at six.”

“Six. I’ll be there. Goodnight, Mr. Adler.”

“Goodnight, TJ.”

TJ placed his phone under his pillow and burrowed deeper into his blankets. He wondered if this was another bad idea to add to his long list of bad ideas.

He really fucking hoped not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://djchika.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/djchika_) also [DW](https://djchika.dreamwidth.org/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/djchika_/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr about these guys cause it's the right thing to do.
> 
> [djchika](http://djchika.tumblr.com/)


End file.
